


Сочинение

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Wind Breaker (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017





	

Ву Хён отлично писал сочинения.   
За шесть лет он хорошо выучил, как именно нужно выражать свои мысли, чтобы учителю точно понравилось, и написать что-нибудь о прочитанной книге или просмотренном фильме не составляло для него труда. Самыми сложными были сочинения на личные темы. «Кем я хочу стать» — а кому больше платят? «Мой папа» — вечно на работе. «Праздники в нашей семье» — а они есть?   
«Когда отца повысили, он купил суши», — записал Ву Хён.  
«Но через полчаса его вызвали снова и каждый ел в своей комнате», — продолжил он про себя, но не стал записывать. Подумав, он зачеркнул и первое предложение.   
Судя по разговорам, одноклассники хотели писать про дни рождения и рождество.   
«На прошлый день рождения мне подарили свитер», — записал Ву Хён. На самом деле купили его за неделю до дня рождения, потому что из старого он вырос, но это все равно считается. «Он был красивый и очень мне понравился», — продолжил он, и это было правдой.   
«На прошлое рождество я нарисовал всей своей семье открытки», — записал Ву Хён. Они так и лежат в ящике его стола под учебником математики. Они получились красивыми (ему нравятся) с котами — белоснежными и черными, в полоску и рыжими, а еще с милыми мультяшными — и снежинками, а на одной даже почти получилось нарисовать оленя.   
Ву Хён постучал ручкой по почти что пустому листу бумаги. Не то что бы он не мог вспомнить хорошие семейные ужины, когда родители возвращались домой неожиданно рано и мама готовила что-то сама, не заказывая еду. Или на редких выходных, когда они выбирались куда-то, не всей семьей, но хотя бы частично и вместе. Для него такие дни, часы были настоящим праздником. Редким, но долгожданным. Когда можно было поговорить с отцом, хотя бы об учебе, посидеть рядом с братом, даже молча. Но его не об этом просили «сочинить» и приходилось что-то придумывать.   
Ву Хён записал сцену из фильма, который смотрел когда-то давно. Подумав, он описал один из немногих семейных походов на природу — самое яркое воспоминание детства. Написал, что не помнит, какой был праздник, но было весело. И еще — как его совсем маленького водили в парк развлечений. Прибавил себе пару лет, получилось что надо.  
Через пару минут он уже вошел во вкус. Фантазию было не остановить. Он писал, даже не замечая, что смеется и подпрыгивает на особо волнительных и радостных моментах. Пришел в себя он от крика: мать с отцом опять ругались о каких-то своих взрослых проблемах. Ву Хён посмотрел в тетрадь — четыре исписанных листа. Даже больше, чем надо. Он вздохнул и открыл чистовик.   
Ночью Ву Хён долго не мог уснуть. Ворочался с боку на бок и думал. Думал, что когда он вырастет и начнет зарабатывать много денег, маме и папе не нужно будет пропадать на работе. Что они тогда будут проводить больше времени дома вместе. Помирятся. И тогда уж они точно смогут собраться всей семьей — и разговаривать, и смеяться, — и будет очень весело. И тогда ему точно не придется выдумывать сказки в сочинении.  
\


End file.
